The Bumps In The Ripple Effect
by Wolfborn
Summary: It's funny how the choices we make affect the lives we live in. Or even the choices we don't make... A short romantic with a sprinkling of humour. AU. One-Shot. Done for a laugh. ZiegsXMinx. T for Language and Lesbianism!


_**Author's Note at the bottom**_

**Sometimes, in life, we're given a choice to leap into the unknown and risk everything for something. Life is always a gamble, the path of the cautious giving lesser rewards at times than that of the path of the careless. But, should we take a chance, we could end up with the world's greatest treasures. Treasures such as the perfect job, a beautiful family, or even the love of our lives.**

**But what of us if we didn't take such chances? What if, somehow, we end up down a different path?**

It was Halloween, the which many argued if evil rose or slept upon, and the many young and old of England were running freely in their festive desires. Hunting for candy at every door, attacking homes with rolls of tissue and eggs, scaring the living daylights out of any poor bastard who came within sight... Yes, Halloween was a time of fun and play amidst the decay of the leaves and chill in the breeze. Well, except for poor Ziegs. She's frankly had enough for this year and hoped to god the next was better. She's not suffered terrible fates nor ended up penniless on the streets. No, in her case, she was merely unlucky in love. This wasn't for the lack of trying. As a young and charming woman, she caught the eye of many a man of varying delight and disgust. Some she'd kept far, far away. Others she'd enjoyed the company of but found them, in the most bizarre way, lacking. She met pure romantics before and they simply didn't work right. Her mind, or rather her heart, was forever drawn away from them. They could dance around their with honey sweet words and roses plucked fresh from the earth and yet it did nothing but make her sick of it all. They were never enough. They weren't... Well, they simply weren't her. This isn't to say that she had desired a man like herself, perish the thought, but that her heart led her to a love she hadn't entirely expected. They had led her to another woman instead. One she couldn't shake from her mind, one that grew on her like ivy upon a tree which trailed across it's form in a tight bossom embrace. Oh, how she loathed that she had fallen this way, to fall so hard, for such a woman!

Yes... Michelle was a true minx to her heart strings, strumming upon them like a devilish guitarist.

She was very much open about who she was, a trait Zieg would not yet share, and had no quarrel with trying to find love herself. Her only problem was she found few people who she could find that spark with, to see a flame burst to life or to feel the heat whilst in a passion hold. She'd told Zieg many of occasions when she'd felt off, when a kiss didn't tilt the world nor a touch make the stars burst from their night sky, and longed ever so much for the time when she could simply start a life built on happiness and not search for a soul she'd cherish till the end of days. They were friends, best friends, and something Zieg's didn't wish to spoil. She felt bitter whenever she wished Minx to lose whichever lover held her hand and guilty when she truely did. She wished nothing more than to find a middle ground, an area were she could confess and be free of such burden without ill effect, but she could think of none. She felt cursed. This alone made her heart ache each night when her mind was filled with nothing but a life she could have with the violet haired trickster. The joys and pains, the highs and lows, even a more explicit hunger though she never allowed herself to indulge in such fantasy. To think about her friend in such a way! It was perverse! Things were hard enough for her as it was, she didn't need such images in her mind when around her. But Halloween was here, a time for fun and candy, and a time for dressing up however she damn well pleased.

She'd been tempted to dress as her self, top hat et al, that night but had settled on something that gave her pure joy from doing so: A wonderful pink dress with zipped running along it, a white beneath and straps that led up along her shoulders and across her back, with a pair of white shorts beneath for good measure. The dress was pretty short after all. She completed the outfit off with a black belt secure on her waist whilst a bag hung from one of two straps along it, pinks shoes with the strings dyed black and wrapped firmly around her ankles, and three bracelets and a beautiful shining gem on the end of her pendant. Perhaps it wasn't original, many others had gone with Kingdom Hearts characters before, but it brought her joy when she caught her reflection and saw Kairi looking back. She'd done wonders with her hair, correcting it and smoothing it out, and she had every right to be proud. Trying to force down a smug grin, though looking somewhat adoreable and innocent when she failed, Zieg wandered into the place she'd been told to meet the others. It wasn't too shabby, a nice looking decor with an ocean of men and women enjoying themselves with or without a drink in hand, and actually seemed somewhat peaceful for what should've been a party. Hell, there was even a not-so-annoying dance track playing yet no one was flailing around like a taser victim. This knotted her stomach, worry crossing her mind. _Shit... I didn't get the wrong address did I? Last thing I need is to be stuck surrounded by strangers. _As she took a step back, she found an arm wrapped around her waist and was readying herself to strike when a voice stopped her. "Took your time! You look nice though, pretty in pink." There was a soft chuckle over such a half-hearted punchline as she turned around. Behind her, her jaw slacking as he stared, was the very woman she hoped not to run into. Cos oh, oh no, did she know what Michelle was coming as. Oh, how she KNEW she'd pull it off so bloody well. Glasses pushed up along her nose, a smirk crossing her ruby lips, the devious minx smirked. Yep... She'd come dressed as Bayonetta.

_Why? Why did I have to suggest she do something out of the ordinary? _Zieg's seriously hated herself right now. Michelle hadn't had a clue as to what to wear, she'd not had any good ideas and was a little afraid of looking stupid, so she'd suggested she go as something no one would expect. As it turns out, no one would expect a girl with self-esteem issues to dress to lewdly! Though, while not entirely acting the part, she did seem quite pleased with how she turned heads. Strokes to her ego, perhaps, Zieg's wasn't entirely sure. "Felix is around here somewhere, pretty sure Richard is too, but I don't know who's already left. What took you so long? Your hair?" She recieved a shrug in response to the smile on her face. "Nah, the zippers. Didn't want to end up tit-lopsided, doubt there's many animes with one boob in." The two exchange chuckles, then glances, then an awkward silence as the music's end sliced through the room. She started to panic, confronted with such a gorgeous before her, and soon found she'd forgotten how to speak. Words tried to form on her tongue but nothing came out, no squeek nor rasp, and she stood their like a rabbit in the headlights. The agonizing silence was broken, to her mercy, by the shout of someone she knew would have fun regardless. "Ayyyyyyyyyyy!" There was a bang, followed by a string of curses in Swedish, as eyes cast down upon the sound system at the back of the room. Felix was rubbing his hand, having punched the machine to try and be like Fonzie while dressed as a fairy (cos why the fuck not?), and ended up screwing it up. Mostly because it was not a jukebox. It was a CD player. His face flattened out as he stared down the crowd, actively having no shame, before stabbed the PLAY button with a digit. As the beats started playing, Felix starting swaying and shimmed across the dance floor with some non-sensical lyrics that only a mind like his own could understand. Soon, much to the surprise of the two girls, he'd gotten the entire room shaking their arses to the music. "Well..." Minx began. "People always did say he was liked only by kids... Guess that means he's good at getting people to do stupid shit too." She sniggered as she leant against the wall, Zieg's looking over her with a puzzled gaze.

"You... Don't want to dance?" Michelle shook her head, staring at the floor as she did, with the joy on her face faded and a empty look replacing it. "There's not much point. I mean, all I'd get is a bunch of guys trying to hit on me and a bunch of girls who'd not give a damn. May as well stay here, least I've got you to talk to." It was if she'd shot an arrow straight through her. To Zieg, it stung hearing her normally cheerful friend sound so... Pained. She knew all to well that she suffered from depression, she'd even picked up the pieces before and been a shoulder to cry on, but to see it escape over a simple dancefloor? No. No, she wouldn't allow this. To hell with how she felt, right now she needed to comfort a friend. Nothing more. "Like hell you do! Come on, get up, we're dancing." She was rewarded a stunned gaze from her friend, which soon was bewildered as she was tugged against Zieg's, as they began to dance. It wasn't like the others out there all wild and free, nor like Felix who she could've sworn wasn't even aware he looked so insane prancing around, but boxed. Contained. For her, the only draw back was the warmth she could feel coming from Michelle. _Christ, she's like a fire... It can't just be the catsuit can it? I mean, Jesus Christ... _She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to risk throwing herself around her, to let her heat burn down to her core. Though, as she knew all too well, life was a bitch at the best of times. Times such as now, where the music went from sudden and upbeat to soft and gentle. Whoever had chosen music for the party clearly just chose music they enjoyed, not music befitting of candy and spooks. Because, under every possible condition, who would let Alicia Keys plays during Halloween? Zieg could hear the waves of notes play from the speakers, a recording of fingers skipping around sooth ebony and ivory keys to release a gentle song to the masses, and immediately cursed her very life. To be stuck with such a song at such a time! Before she could even utter words of retraction, however, she found herself wrapped in arms and rocked tenderly to the beat.

Neither spoke, neither even looked the other in the eye, as the simply let it happen. Heads bowed, brows touching, the two girls just danced alone by the doorway. It was, for Zieg's, perfection. It wasn't complicated or messed up, there was no way she could screw it up because Minx had started it, it simply just was. Wasn't that all that matter, simply having her like this? She knew it would end, he forced herself to be ready for it, and braced as she heard the last chorus play its part in their little union. They'd just pull apart, talk and laugh, and go their seperate ways. So long as nothing stupid was done or said, a memory would be made and everything would be perfectly- "I think I'm in love with you." The duo froze in their tracks as the sentence escaped into the dark night. Something stupid, something VERY stupid given how awkward the night had been till now, had just been said and killed the moment like a tricycle under a monster truck. However, as Zieg's eyes locked with Michelle's, she realized that it wasn't actually her who'd said such a thing. It had been Minx. She could see the panic and fear set in her eyes, like swirling grey whirlpools behind her glasses that seemed to perfectly frame it all, as the catsuit wearing Brit began to try and back pedal. Something Ziegs knew would possibly ruin the one chance she had. "I mean like a friend! Yeah, a-a friendly love, you know? Cos, friends love eachother and that's what I said and how I meant it and I hope you don't take it in the wrong wa-" Two small hands gripped her neck, pulling down the Umbra Witch and crushing her lips to the Princess Heart's, and silencing her babbling effectively. They stumbled, kiss broken, and began to giggle over such a minor trip. Michelle looked down at the young woman before her, smiling all the while, as she brought a hand to her face and laid it upon her cheek. "You look silly with that..." She said as she wiped her lipstick off Zieg's lips with her thumb.

Suddenly, Halloween was the best holiday in the entire damn year... Costumes or not.

_**Author's Note: Hope I didn't end up offending everyone involved! This is set in an AU where Minx never met Krism and Ziegs finds herself pulled towards the other team. If you wanted realism, sucks to be you! I did the best I could but you can only research so much on illusive people. Oh, and Ziegs? If you see this part: Challenge completed. :3 One night, one lesbian romance, A-Thank you! Anyway, this was done for fun and it's not meant to be overly serious (as with Pewdie's humour moments). Best of wishes to everyone I wrote about. Sorry it wasn't long, but the night only lasts so long!**_


End file.
